If Only You Could See What I See
by theballingtwinsx
Summary: Nikki and Brie can't seem to find common ground when it comes to body image which to Roman's surprise, leaves him feeling remorseful. [Breigns, and a bit of Neth Bellins]


**A/N -**This is my first wrestling fanfic, and I hope it's not too bad. I was watching Total Divas, the season 1 episode that was based on body image. Brie and Nikki were going on that 30 day green juice diet. Well that episode broke my heart and inspired me to write this. :)

The twins were standing in silence backstage as they watched the monitors that were displaying what was going on in the ring. Neither of them had said a word to each other all day except for when they had no choice, since they were tag team partners. Roman and Seth gave each other a knowing nod before they crept up on their girlfriends and gave them hugs from behind. Brie jumped a little before turning around to scold Roman who had a big smile on his face.

"Oh my gosh, you can't do that." She said to him while she playfully hit his chest.

"It was Seth's idea," the Samoan said trying to hold in his laughter.

Seth threw his hands up in the air after receiving a glare from his own girlfriend, Nikki. "Hey, I thought it would be funny."

"Well it wasn't." Nikki said while glaring at him. He pulled her into an apologetic hug and mumbled into her ear, "It was pretty funny seeing you scared though." She pulled away and rolled her eyes at him jokingly.

"We're heading out for some drinks after the show, you ladies coming?" ask Roman not breaking his stare into Brie's eyes. Brie broke the stare after a moment to turn and looked at her sister who she could tell was contemplating the idea.

"Seriously, Nicole?"

"What? I didn't even say anything." Nikki defended, innocently.

"You didn't say 'no' either. Haven't we gone through this enough?" Asked the twin feeling exasperated.

Seth furrowed his eyebrows confused, "Gone through what, exactly?" he asked Brie.

Brie shook her head at her sister in disappointment and walked away. Roman and Seth looked at each other wondering if either of them had any clue what was going on. The Samoan turned to go after her but before he got the chance, Nikki grabbed his tattooed arm to stop him.

"Don't. She's upset with me, I should go talk to her." she said, feeling a bit annoyed by it all.

"What's going on with you two?" he responded.

Nikki sighed and crossed her arm over her chest. Seth took a seat on an equipment box waiting for her to respond. "We have the Summerslam photoshoot coming up next month, and she wants us to go on this green juice diet. It's disgusting. It tastes like I'm drinking someone's garden." She made face that displayed her disgust. "And I admit, I'm a woman who likes to eat, and that's okay. So yes, I might of 'cheated' and had a muffin and a couple of glasses of wine here and there. So now she's upset with me." she let out another sigh, "that's not even the worst part. She called me fat..."

Roman raised an eyebrow and shook his head in disbelief, "I can't imagine Brie saying something like that..."

"I mean she didn't say those exact words but she said 'this is the reason why people call you fat on on twitter' and she stormed out."

"Wow, that's rough. But you know you're not fat right?, you're body is perfect, trust me," Seth said as he raised his eyebrows, "you're hot!"

A smile crept across Nikki's face as she rolled her eyes again at him.

"But why did she think you guys needed to go on that diet in the first place? She hasn't mentioned it to me." Roman said, still a bit confused.

Nikki shrugged as she turned her attention away from Seth who couldn't keep his eyes off of her. "That's how Brie is. She'll look in the mirror and the first thing she sees are her flaws. It sucks but, in the business we're in, we have to have a certain look. And I guess she just always has that mindset that she needs to fix something about herself."

"That's crazy," Seth said sympathetically.

Roman looked down at the ground, feeling a bit guilty. He knew he'd never done anything to make Brie feel insecure about herself, but he felt like he didn't do enough to make her _not_ feel insecure. He stood there thinking to himself as Nikki sat next to Seth and put her head on his shoulder.

* * *

After Raw had ended and the crowd cleared out, Brie had decided to take a cab back to her hotel alone. She lugged her bags down the hallway of the hotel. She opened the door and placed her bags in the corner before shutting the door behind her. She looked up and to her surprise, she saw Roman sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey," she smiled, "I thought you guys were going out for drinks tonight?" she asked as she approached him and sat next to him on the couch.

He shook his head, looked into her brown eyes, and smiled. "Decided to stay in tonight and get some rest"

She made herself comfortable and rested her head on his hard chest as he put an arm around her.

"Everything cool with you and Nikki now?" he asked as he placed his chin on her soft dark brown hair.

She sighed, "I really don't want to talk about it."

After a long pause he finally responded, "Alright, get up." He removed his arm from around her and gently let her off of him as he stood up.

"What are you doing?" She stood up too and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Just close your eyes and come with me."

"What?" She let out a little laugh. When she realized that he wasn't amused, she put her hands up in defeat, "okay, okay, whatever you say, Mr. Reigns."

She closed her eyes and he stepped behind her and led her to his destination. He stopped, still standing behind her, and rested his hands on her shoulder. "Open them."

She open her eyes and had a confused look on her face.

"What do you see?"

She shook her head still confused, "I don't get it," she responded.

He sighed, "I'll tell you what I see. I see a gorgeous woman. The most beautiful brown eyes and smile I've ever seen in my entire life. I see a woman with a great heart standing in front of me. A woman who would put her own life on the line to save some chickens and a few cows from being mistreated." She looked down and giggled to herself. He pushed her chin up to force her look back at her reflection. "I want you to see the perfection that I'm lucky I get to see everyday. I am the world's luckiest man because I get to be with such a beautiful woman. Sure, everyone has flaws, but your flaws are what make you perfect. Do you see it now?"

She looked into the mirror at her reflection and smiled. She nodded, then turned around, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug as his big arms wrapped around her body. She pulled back and looked up into his light colored eyes, "Thank you." She smiled again and leaned in for a kiss.

He felt the wetness on her cheeks as their lips touched and pulled back and gave her a confused look. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and laughed, "Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why are you crying?" he asked still a bit confused.

"I guess, because I'm happy. You make me feel special. These are tears of joy, Roman." She laughed again because she thought that it should've been obvious to him.

He smiled down at her and pulled her into another long kiss.

* * *

*Please leave a review :)*


End file.
